Bonds of champions
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Marrick was unusual with his Pokemon, it didn't make him a bad person. Now it seems only he can help the champion protect Sinnoh from a new threat. Doesn't follow show or games.
1. Journey

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Pokémon. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Pokémon, Nintendo, Game Freak and a few others do.**

(Sinnoh)

Marrick twirled the Poke ball on his finger and looked at the sunset, he had just started on his journey and he already felt like he had been on it for years.

He turned and leaned backwards once more, he felt a weight on his shoulder.

One of 2 his Pokémon: Starly chirped as Marrick reached up and pet him on the head.

"Hey, buddy, how you holding up?" Marrick asked as the Starling Pokémon nuzzled into his palm.

"Easy, little guy, we still have a while to go to get to the first gym, then you can fight and show the world what you can do." Marrick said, Starly jumped onto his chest and nuzzled into it.

"You and me are going to show the entire Sinnoh region what we can do... We just need to train more and grow our team a little bit before we go." Marrick said, he twirled the other Pokeball in his hand which contained his other Pokémon: Mismagius.

"We only need 5 more Pokémon… Then we're have an entire team…" Marrick stated before he stood up, Starly leapt onto his shoulder before he chuckled.

"Ok, time to sleep, we have more walking to do tomorrow." Marrick said before he settled into the tent he had set up. He took off his cyan jacket before placing his purple hat next to it.

Starly settled in the corner as he popped the other pokeball. Mismagius popped out and hovered over its trainer.

Marrick knew he was somewhat different as a trainer, only 2… 1 at the moment, Pokémon were normal. He knew the Pokémon he wanted, Mismagius scared a lot of people, he liked her company around him though. It made him unique, and he had no problem with that.

"Magius…" Mismagius said, Marrick chuckled as the ghost Pokémon stopped floating and sat on the ground, waiting for his command.

"You ok, girl?" Marrick asked, Mismagius finally closed her eyes and settled into another corner as Marrick smiled and allowed sleep to overcome him, the rest of the energy in his body faded for the day and he was unconscious.

**(The next morning)**

Marrick woke up and he felt Starly on his chest, he patted the bird Pokémon before he grabbed his jacket and pulled it on before sitting up.

Mismagius grabbed his hat with her powers and put it on her trainer's head, Marrick left the tent before he started to close it.

Starly left to find berries they could use for the trip as Mismagius kept watch over her trainer.

"Ok, first we head out to Oreburgh City, then we challenge Roark… Then we go from there." Marrick muttered, he packed up the tent and put it in a pocket of his backpack.

Starly came back and put a handful of berries into another pocket of his backpack and then closed the pocket with his beak.

He crossed his arms and then started walking away, he would reach the town, then they could gym battle.

It wasn't his mission to be a Pokémon Champion, just prove himself and then he would go from there.

Mismagius followed him as Starly dug his talons into Marrick's shoulder, it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. The trio continued to walk onward and onward as he pulled out his map.

"Hmm, we have to go on for a few more miles and then we're be in town…. I have to train you guys, and get some supplies… So, we still have some work to do before we go on the next town from there." Marrick pointed out before he put the map away.

He cracked his neck before he heard a yell, he turned to see someone run up to him.

"Help, there were a bunch of guys doing something with the Pokémon up ahead!" The man yelled, Marrick nodded and he followed the man.

"What were they doing?" Marrick asked as he entered the area the man chuckled and turned.

"You walked right into our trap, kid… Now give us those Pokémon of yours." The man stated, a bunch of men in uniforms stepped out.

Before he could respond, someone called for a Hyper Beam, which caused the area to explode.

Author Notes

**Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know it isn't perfect, first chapters aren't my thing! I decided to make a small wave of Pokémon stories and this is one of them. This story isn't going to follow the games are do things a little differently. Next chapter will be on Thursday or so and will show Marrick fighting the thugs. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**

**Ps: Next story is going to be about Astrid or Korrina.**


	2. First Gym battle

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Bonds of Champions. Enjoy the 2300-word chapter. I don't own Pokémon, Nintendo, Game Freak and a few others do.**

**(Sinnoh)**

One of the thugs brought out a Koffing only for Mismagius to knock it to the side with a Thunder attack before Marrick turned to see a Garchomp who faced the entire group, easily willing to stand up to the entire group.

"A Garchomp? Where are the other guys who were supposed to show up!?" One of the Team Rocket Grunts asked, 2 more released Zubats.

Another voice cut them off, it was clearly female.

"Garchomp, use Flamethrower!" A woman jumped down with a black coat, a teal shirt, black heels, blonde hair and other accessories.

Garchomp fired a blast of flame out of his mouth which burned the ground and forced the 2 thugs back.

"Cynthia?!" One of the thugs asked before Mismagius sent him and his Koffing down the hill with Physic.

Koffing hit Mismagius with a Sludge Bomb which knocked the Pokémon down.

"Let's go, boss needs to know she found us!" One of the thugs yelled before they turned and rushed away, Mismagius lightly floated back up, hurt, but ok for the moment.

"I can't believe they just tried to mug me for my Pokémon." Marrick muttered before Mismagius lightly bumped his arm, Marrick turned and hugged the Ghost type.

Cynthia held out her arm and Starly turned and circled before landing on her arm as she patted and then pet the Starling Pokémon on its head.

"That would be Team Havoc, and they weren't after your Pokémon, just whatever they could take off you for their plan." Cynthia said as Starly hopped from her shoulder onto Marrick's.

"Wait, aren't you the champion of Sinnoh?!" Marrick asked, Cynthia nodded and smiled before she looked at Garchomp who walked over to her owner who scratched his head.

The same Garchomp that was known to never have lost a battle ever, and was known as Cynthia's signature Pokémon.

"Yes, and I can make a guess that you're going to challenge Roark, the Gym Leader for the Oreburgh Gym and the owner of the Coal Badge, correct?" Cynthia asked, Merrick nodded as Mismagius floated over.

"You only have Mismagius and Starly?" Cynthia asked, Marrick nodded and spoke.

"I plan to build a team out of Pokémon that nobody would really put in the same group…. Mismagius and Starly have been my first Pokémon since I started this journey." Marrick stated, Cynthia nodded and started to walk away.

"I heard Roark plans to give another Pokémon away to those who defeat him, come see me after you win or lose." Cynthia said as her Garchomp followed, turning and giving only a glare before it vanished along with the champion of Sinnoh.

"What just happened?" Marrick asked as Mismagius shook her head, both turned and walked into town.

It would be a time for a Gym battle, he made a mental note of where the Poke Mart was. He'd need to buy supplies after he was done with town, and the only Money he usually got was from Pokémon Battles.

He walked inside and saw Roark with 2 trainers, the Rock Leader turned and motioned to the others.

"I'm guessing you came here for a battle?" Roark asked, Marrick nodded as the duet of trainers sent out a Nosepass, Geodude.

"I'm going to make you a deal. I don't usually have other trainers in my Gym unless it's for a Pokémon battle… None of the Gym Leaders do, that's just a rule. I have 2 Pokémon I will let you pick one if you can defeat both these trainers… And then me, only with what you have on you." Roark said, he patted 2 Poke balls who sat on the table behind him.

"And I won't get this deal if I defeat the other trainers and then you, just like anyone else wouldn't get them, right?" Marrick asked, Roark nodded.

"Mis mag!" Mismagius growled as Marrick nodded and patted her on the head.

"Ok, but can I at least heal my Pokémon after the 3 fights? Mismagius and Starly are the only 2 Pokémon I have and they're not going to be able to run a gauntlet without a chance to heal when they win." Marrick stated, Roark nodded.

"I think that's fair… Now choose one trainer first." Roark said, Marrick pointed to the Geodude.

The boy smirked and turned to Geodude.

"Geodude, use Tackle!" The boy ordered as the Pokémon surged forward, Marrick crossed his arms.

"Shadow Ball, Mag." Merrick ordered as Mismagius was clipped by the attack, she turned and fired a Shadow Ball at Geodude.

The small rock Pokémon rolled along the ground before trying to use Roll Out.

"Mismagius, use Psychic!" Marrick ordered, Mismagius's eyes glowed with blue light as did her body.

Geodude stopped mid charge before Mismagius flung the Pokémon into the ground where it refused to get up, defeated.

"Psychic attacks do a lot of damage to Rock, buddy…." Marrick stated before the girl with the Nosepass spoke up.

"Ok, me next!" She yelled as Mismagius hovered away as Starly landed on a rock in the area.

"Nosepass, use Rock Smash!" the girl ordered as Starly flew into the area to avoid the attack.

"Starly, use Steel Wing!" Marrick ordered as the small bird Pokémon twirled and flew down with glowing wings.

"Zap Cannon, shoot him down, Nosepass!" The Girl yelled, Marrick watched as Starly continued on its path.

"Dodge it!" Marrick yelled, Starly didn't move, it was determined to take the attack and take out its opponent in one hit.

The ball of lightning hit Starly as smoke filled the room, Marrick was horrified.

Then Starly slammed into Nosepass with the attack, sending it skidding as it turned and flew away.

Nosepass rose for another round, the girl smirked.

"You might be me, but you won't be Roark! Nosepass, Thunderbolt!" The girl ordered, Marrick watched the bolts of energy fly at Starly.

"Dodge it and use Wing Attack, Starly!" Marrick ordered, Starly twisted around the bolts of lightning which hit the ceiling and slammed its wings into Nosepass.

Nosepass collapsed as Starly landed and huffed, sparks dancing from his body.

"Well done, that was over faster then I thought." Roark said, Marrick pulled a potion out of his bag and then a Super Potion.

"You're going to be much tougher." Marrick said before he sprayed the potion on Mismagius's wounds, the spray made her hiss, but the wounds vanished and the Pokémon looked back up to full strength.

"You never know, kid. You took down those trainers pretty easy." Roark said, he watched Marrick pull Starly's wing gently to put the medicine on him which caused him to chirp loudly before he was ok.

"Your tougher, and I only have 2 Pokémon who I'm going to bring to a Poke Center after this… Mismagius and Starly are tough, but they're far from unstoppable…" Marrick said, Roark nodded tossed out a Poke ball.

"3 on 2…" Roark said as Geodude popped out and flexed its muscles. Starly landed on a rock as Roark started the fight.

"Geodude, Focus Punch!" Roark yelled as Geodude lunged at Starly with a glowing fist before Starly took off, leaving a crater behind.

"Starly, use Wing Attack!" Marrick yelled, Starly swooped down as Roark smiled.

"Geodude, Rollout!" Roark yelled as Geodude slammed into the ground and rolled at Starly with a speed like a bowling ball. Marrick watched both Pokémon slam into the other.

Both flew back, heavily damaged, Marrick frowned before Roark countered with another attack.

"Seismic Toss!" Roark yelled before a light cut him off, Geodude, grabbed him and flung Starly into the air, Starly hit the ceiling.

That was before the light enveloped it and the entire room as the Pokémon changed, getting bigger and stronger.

"Starly?" Marrick asked before Geodude was hit with a Steel Wing and collapsed as the light vanished.

"Staravia!" Staravia yelled as Marrick's jaw dropped, Starly evolved mid battle?

"Well, that was something…. Geodude, return!" Roark said before recalling Geodude and tossing out another Poke ball.

An Onyx popped out and roared as it towered over the hurt, but still fearsome Staravia, who looked ready for another round.

"Now it's an even fight, Onyx, use Slam!" Roark yelled as the Rock Snake dived to crush Staravla, the Pokémon leapt back, but was grazed by some of the debris, Marrick frowned.

"Staravia is still hurt, I doubt it will be that easy! Staravia, use Steel Wing again!" Marrick ordered as Staravia slammed the Pokémon who rose up and roared as Roark smiled.

"Well, it's an interesting Battle either way, Rock Throw, Onyx!" Roark yelled as Onyx picked up and tossed a boulder at Staravia who twisted around it.

"Wing Attack!" Marrick yelled as the bird Pokémon slammed Onyx hard which caused him to recoil, Staravia huffed and panted, it refused to give up, but it was hurt badly.

Marrick looked at Onyx, one good attack would finish it, but Staravia needed a rest soon.

Marrick would check Staravia's moves later, he had only one option if he was going to win.

"Staravia, use Take Down!" Marrick yelled, Staravia swooped down and gathered speed as Roark turned to Onyx, it would be their final blow for now.

"Onyx, use Double Edge!" Roark yelled, Onyx nodded and went to crush the Pokémon, yellow energy around it.

"Staravia, dodge and hit Onyx with all you have!" Marrick yelled, Staravia swooped in closer as Onyx slammed down.

Staravia hit the Pokémon in the chest with everything it had, Onyx recoiled before crashing to the ground, crushing rocks below it as it passed out.

Staravia landed before it collapsed, the fight having taken everything from it as Roark recalled his Pokémon.

Marrick did the same as Staravia was pulled into the Poke ball by the red beam of light. Marrick looked at the Poke Ball with a smile.

"You carried me this far, buddy, you rest for now." Marrick stated and put the Poke ball back on his belt.

"I only have one Pokémon left, Marrick. You've done pretty good so far." Roark stated, Marrick crossed his arms as Roark tossed another Poke ball and Rampardos popped out.

"Fight isn't over yet… But this is fun, Roark… Mismagius, its up to you to win this, buddy." Marrick said as the Magical Pokémon floated up.

"Ready?" Roark asked as both Pokémon sized each other up, neither willing to back down.

"Ready as I'll ever be, let's see who wins this." Marrick said as Roark nodded pulled down his helmet.

"Rampardos, use Flamethrower!" Roark yelled as Rampardos blasted a gout of flame at Mismagius who was knocked back before she shook the attack off.

"Mismagius, use Dark Pulse!" Marrick yelled as Mismagius fired the blast of dark energy at Rampardos who was hit and knocked back.

It shrugged off the damage before Roark looked at Mismagius.

"Rampardos, use Zen Headbutt!" Roark yelled before the skull of Rampardos glowed and it surged forward.

"Mismagius, dodge it and use Psychic!" Marrick ordered, Mismagius zipped to the side, barely avoiding the hit before it's body and glowed with the same blue energy.

Rampados was floored and slid alongside the ground, it climbed to its feet.

"Head Smash!" Roark yelled and the massive rock Pokémon slammed its head into Mismagius and the Magical Pokémon slammed to the ground.

"Mismagius, you ok?!" Marrick asked, Mismagius floated back up and faced Rampardos who tried to hit Mismagius with another Headbutt.

Mismagius responded with a Thunder attack which barely hit Rampardos, it shrugged it off as Mismagius huffed at its wounds.

"Nice counterattack, but you know electric attacks aren't going to hurt Rampardos much…" Roark said, he turned and snapped his fingers.

"Ok, lets finish this, Rampardos, use Zen Headbutt!" Roark yelled as Rampardos surged forward.

"Mismagius, get in close and use Shadow Ball!" Marrick yelled as Mismagius rushed forward, a close-range hit would be the only chance Marrick had to do any lasting damage.

Mismagius formed and fired the ball of energy just as Rampardos hit it, kicking up smoke.

Both Roark and Marrick watched, it had been a fast, but furious battle.

When the smoke cleared, Rampardos was lying on the ground with Mismagius huffing from the bruises, but still floating.

"Way to go, Mismagius!" Marrick yelled as the Pokémon smiled and closed its eyes before hovering over to its owner.

Roark recalled Rampardos and walked over, offering his hand.

"I haven't seen a match that close in a while, your Pokémon might be outnumbered, but their very skilled and loyal to you. I can see that Mismagius and you know how to fight, no matter how short." Roark said, Marrick smiled and shook his hand.

"Well, it was a short fight, but I won't lie, I had fun… And your right, Mismagius and me have a bond that I don't think anything can break… I have to work on my bond with Staravia, he's very reckless, but very stubborn as you saw." Marrick stated.

"Well, a deal is a deal, you can take one of these, the other I'll offer to the person after you. I need to know: do you want Cranidos or Shieldon?" Roark asked, Marrick blinked as he walked over.

"You got fossils of both of them?" He asked, Roark nodded.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know the battles were a bit short, next chapter will show Marrick talking to Cynthia again and them battling. I also want to point out Marrick and Cynthia and Marrick will be traveling all over Sinnoh. I also want to point out more Pokémon battles will be longer and more furious after this. Until next Wednesday or so. **


	3. Champion and her Knight

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Bonds of Champions. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own Pokémon, Nintendo, Game Freak and a few others do.**

**(Sinnoh, Oreburgh Town)**

Cynthia spotted Mismagius as the Magical Pokémon floated up to her and Garchomp.

"Hi there, and where is your owner?" Cynthia asked before she spotted Marrick who had Staravia on his shoulder and a Cranidos walking around his legs.

Mismagius floated over to her owner as the two Pokémon trainers looked at each other.

"You came." Cynthia said, Marrick looked at her Garchomp then to her.

"Well, it's not like I'm going to say no to the queen of the Sinnoh region." Marrick said with a grin, Cynthia hummed then jumped off the ledge she was on.

Garchomp caught her as the duo landed face to face with Marrick.

"You're not going around Sinnoh just for Pokémon badges, right?" Cynthia asked, Marrick shook his head as Mismagius levitated the Coal Badge and the plaque it had been pressed to from Marrick's bag.

"Not the only reason… And what are you doing here?" Marrick asked, his voice sounded cracked, not an unusual reaction to seeing the champion of the entire region in front of you.

Cynthia smiled and then frowned as she looked at the badges.

"Those team Rocket thugs who attacked you, their the least of Sinnoh's worries… I found an issue I could use help with." Cynthia stated, Marrick blinked.

"Don't you have people for that?" Marrick asked, Cynthia shook her head.

"The Rangers would be busy, the other regions have other issues to deal with, and the Elite Four is too…. Elite for this… I need someone with skills. I need someone I can train to help me take down this threat." Cynthia said, Marrick blinked once again.

"Like a student? Where are you going to find one of those?" Marrick asked, Cynthia grinned and poked Marrick on the nose and then in his chest.

"I'm looking at him, you want to prove your Pokémon can be great, and I need someone who's willing to travel around Sinnoh and help me stop Team Havoc before they destroy Sinnoh… Or its past, to be more precise." Cynthia said, Marrick blinked and then blushed like the champion had asked him on a date.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS…" Marrick started to say before Cynthia covered his mouth.

"Yes… Now follow me, I want to see how strong your Pokémon are." Cynthia said as she and Garchomp walked into the cave, Marrick looked at Mismagius before she floated into the cave, Marrick and Cranidos walked in with Staravia on his shoulder.

He soon came to a larger open space within the cavern, Cynthia and her Garchomp were waiting on one side of the area.

"You want to fight me? Uh, I don't think this is going to go well for me, same amount of Pokémon or not. I haven't even checked Cranidos's moves." Marrick stated, Cynthia took a Poke Ball from her coat which she put on a stalagmite.

He blinked as she tossed the Poke Ball to him as she looked at her heels which exposed her feet.

Marrick tossed the Poke ball into the air and a small black, red eyed Pokémon with yellow rings on its body. Marrick opened his Pokedex to look up the Pokémon and Cranidos's moves.

"Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokémon, an evolved form of Eevee. This Pokémon has rings on its body that glow when exposed to Moonlight, and can release toxins when threated." Marrick heard from the Pokedex before the Pokedex showed it's moves.

"Umbreon's moves include: Confuse Ray, Hyper Beam, Toxic and Psychic." The Pokedex said before he turned it to Cranidos.

"Cranidos's moves include: Headbutt, and Flamethrower." The Pokedex stated.

"Well, you are basically a baby… And you, Cynthia, why the Umbreon?" Marrick asked, Cynthia crossed her arms and tossed out a Poke Ball.

"Gastrodon!" Gastrodon yelled as the Pink and Brown West Sea Slug Pokémon hopped out.

"I only have this Gastrodon, Glaceon and Garchomp, at least at the moment… Now, let's train." Cynthia said, Marrick turned and allowed Staravia to off his shoulder who landed in the middle of the arena.

"So, who is Team Havoc? Staravia, use Steel Wing!" Marrick yelled as Cynthia sat on one of the stalagmites.

"Gastrodon, use Muddy Water!" Cynthia yelled as a massive wave of water was shot at Staravia, which was barely dodged as Staravia slammed into Gastrodon.

"There a group of thugs that have been targeting various sites around Sinnoh. They want the history of Sinnoh gone." Cynthia said as Marrick nodded, he snapped his fingers.

"Staravia, use Wing Attack!" Marrick yelled as Cynthia watched Staravia descend on Gastrodon.

"Stone Edge, Gastrodon!" Cynthia yelled, Gastrodon fired the stones into the edge and Staravia was hit, slamming into the ground, defeated.

"Your Staravia is too impatient to get into battle, right?" Cynthia asked, Marrick nodded.

"Yes, he's been like this since I got him as a Starly, he's fierce and unwilling to give up, but he's too eager to fight. I need to ask, so these guys… This Team Havoc, why don't the Police deal with them?" Marrick asked, he tossed out Cranidos, even with type advantage, he knew he probably wouldn't win.

Cranidos was young, and inexperienced, and Cynthia had probably years as a trainer under her belt.

"Because they only go after certain sites, dealing with those other teams and their remains… They're not such a big threat… At least, not that they show up on the Police's radar." Cynthia said, Marrick nodded.

"Oh, so they're like a gang who's below the police's radar. I can understand that. Cranidos, use Headbutt!" Marrick yelled, Cranidos nodded then charged at Gastrodon. Cynthia recalled the Pokémon and tossed out another Poke ball.

"Go, Glaceon!" Cynthia yelled as the ice version of Eevee jumped out.

"Yes, hence why I need someone who's willing to deal with an issue in a unique way." Cynthia said as she rubbed her fingers against her head.

"We can talk about Team Havoc after this, I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude." Cynthia said, Merrick nodded, he smiled as Glaceon leapt back.

"Cranidos, use Flamethrower!" Merrick yelled, Cranidos shot a form.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know this chapter is short, next chapter will be a longer chapter. I also want to point out Cynthia and Merrick will be traveling together the entire story instead of another partner for Merrick. I also want to point out these chapter will be mostly on the weekends. Next chapter will be on next Wednesday or Tuesday and will show Cynthia and Merrick talking more, Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. The walk

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Bonds of Champions. Enjoy the 800-word chapter. I don't own Pokémon, Nintendo, Game Freak and a few others do.**

**(Sinnoh, Oreburgh Town)**

"So you and I are heading to Eterna City so I can fight Gardenia?" Marrick asked, Cynthia nodded while both walked down the road.

"Yes, and we can look for Team Havoc, I also heard they have another bigger group backing them up. I'll train you again when you defeat Gardenia?" Cynthia stated, Marrick turned and patted Mismagius and nodded.

"Ok then, we have Team Havoc, Team Rocket and these new guys." Marrick said as Garchomp lowered her head to be pet by Cynthia.

"Hmm…" Cynthia hummed, she continued walking down the road, they hadnt really passed any other trainers on the route, but Cynthia got a look from Marrick all the same.

"So… Since I'm not a expert on all of Sinnoh's history and all that… When did you become champion of the Sinnoh League? I didn't start my journey till I was 18…" Marrick said, Cynthia turned and blinked at Marrick.

"I became the champion when I was 16… It took months training Garchomp from a sweet little Gible into the same Garchomp you see today. It also took a while to fight every gym, go around all of Sinnoh, capture Shellos, evolve him and then I found Eevee and then had to find him a Ice Rock." Cynthia said, she took a breath before turning to Marrick again.

"So, that was a entire year… Then I defeated the former Champion who then left Sinnoh for another region… Not because he lost… But to become a better champion." Cynthia said, Marrick crossed his arms and frowned. He turned and nodded to her all the same.

"I understand. I like Pokémon training and I don't really have a desire to become champion… I mean, it would be nice, but it isnt why I started my journey." Marrick said before he took a breath and continued to speak.

"I know a lot of people would love to be champion, I mean, who wouldn't? I don't entirely want to become a champion. I just want to… You know, I want to prove my team of Pokémon can be awesome and fierce." Marrick said, Cynthia turned to Marrick who looked at Mismagius who he patted on the head.

Cynthia nodded, she knew a lot of people didn't like Mismagius, she was a scary Pokémon, and people didn't like Ghost Pokémon. She was glad Marrick liked different Pokémon then what regular people preffered.

"I'm glad you have different tastes in Pokémon, I'd be a little… Bored if you didn't, it'd surprising and refreshing that you have unique Pokémon." Cynthia said, Marrick rolled his eyes and chuckled in amusement before he turned to her with a smile on his face.

"Hey, I still have a list of Pokémon I wish to find and add to my team. I like my Pokémon like this because their different, their unique, their special, their different." Marrick said, Cynthia nodded and looked into the horizon.

"Well, we also have to worry about traveling, the next town is a few miles down the road… Or more then that, I might have forgotten where every town is." Cynthia said, this caused Marrick to raise a eyebrow and then look over her attire.

"Yeah, spekaing of which, are you going to keep wearing heels and a coat the entire time we are in Sinnoh? I mean, it isnt like it's going to be winter for long. I think it's mostly and almost summer for a while." Marrick stated, Cynthia smiled and chuckled in amusement with a smirk gracing her lips

"Trust me, I'll have changed into more summer like attire when we get to the next town… Until then, I have to wear my coat and heels." Cynthia put in, Marrick nodded and crossed his arms.

"Ok, lets go!" Marrick yelled before he rushed into the forest, Mismagius floated down the road, Cynthia sighed and smiled before Garchomp allowed her to climb onto it's back before both of them flew down the road, Marrick turned and watched them fly over his head.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Marrick yelled, Cynthia rolled her eyes and only waved her fingers at him.

Marrick rushed even faster up ahead and tried to get ahead of the champion.

He could only wait until the next Gym battle.

Author Notes

**Phew, another chapter done! I know this chapter is short, next chapter will be longer. I also want to point out this story is going to be very straightforward, gym battle, training, stop the bad guys… Next chapter is going to show Cynthia and Marrick training again and then it will show Marrick fighting Gardenia. Until next Saturday or so, Lighting Wolf out! **


End file.
